User talk:Xykeb Zraliv
-- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 07:17, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Admin? I think you deserve sysop rights. Do you think you will be up to it? -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 08:32, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Wow, this is kind of a shock to me. Over at Zeldapedia, we don't go for sysop rights until we've been there for a really long time. If you think I deserve it, though, I think I'd be up to it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:47, 18 January 2009 (UTC) OK. I have asked Chicken7, and Chicken7 alone, to op you because he would like to test out his EP1C P0W@H! So, he will op you when he logs back in. (May takeawhile seeing as he pops in most of the time, but its fair, right?) :p -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 00:01, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Yay. I popped in and saw you wanna be an admeanie! Yay! You can help us continue our reign of terror. Joking. You should be applauded for you great edits. I'll op you right here and now. Cheers, 02:24, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::Congrats, your an admin! Cheers, 02:25, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks! Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:47, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Glowbos Oooh! I have a supernatural memory, i could even play the all the games through in my head! Let me think... -1 to open doors in Mayahem temple (need jamjars move)... -1 to fix chuffy (to get into Grunty's Industries UNLESS you use a glitch) -1 to oxeygenate water (jamjars UNLESS you use the infinite health & air cheat) 9 worlds x 2 glwbos = 18 - 3 = 15 Globos =D (if you count the mega glowbo) Time took: 6:03 PM - 6:07 (for Pennsylvannia) :Just one thing...how do we know that the maximum amount of Jiggies you can carry without using Glowbos is enough to open up all the worlds? Like, for example, there are at least 4 Jiggies you can't get in Witchyworld without using the Van and Mumbo - 5 if any of Boggy's kids are in the Dodgem Dome or Inferno. Plus, there are quite a few Jinjos you can't get without Humba or Mumbo's help...and no, I'm not including cheats/glitches you can use to get around problems and I actually don't include the Mega-Glowbo, since that's kind of a specialized thing. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:47, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I also have something for your interesting facts section... Even though there is one pool of water in all of witchyworld (dive of death) there isn't any aquatic music while your swimming Your userpage... You are marked down as an actual boss in the bosses template... Oh, I didn't realize that. That was intended as a joke, but I should probably go change that. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:04, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Interesting Facts Contradiction In your interesting facts you pointed out that Glitter Gulch Mine is the only level in Banjo-Tooie that doesn't have Snapdragons. But, I'm just wondering, I don't recall meeting any in Cloud Cuckooland nor Cauldron Keep. If there was one in either of those could you please tell me where? --Flashpenny 21:24, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not really counting Cauldron Keep, since that's kind of a "special" level. As for Cloud Cuckooland, I recall there being one, but I don't remember exactly where. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:27, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Manual of Style Hi, Xykeb. What is the Manual of Style here? Do you still edit here? The 03:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think we have an official "manual of style". Why do you ask? Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 12:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm an admin from Zeldapedia. We have a Manual of Style there (for example, we don't use "you," we don't use conjunctions, we don't put periods at the end of incomplete sentences, and other things). When I edit, I want to know which rules to follow. Also, are we allowed to have a Word Bubble and a personal image here? The 03:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::No, I do not edit here anymore, for the most part. If you'd like to, go ahead, but, well, ZP's kind of my only wiki (other than Kaizerpedia, obiviously) at the moment. Also, I'm not sure they'll even really know what a "Word Bubble" is...considering those things originated on FF wiki and just kind of came to ZP after a lot of FF editors came. It's not a wikia-wide thing, in other words. Not sure about personal images though, I don't think they ever really had an official policy on the issue while I was here. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 08:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, we don't really have a policy on personal images - if you want to suggest one, go ahead. As for word bubbles, we don't have them, and as an admin, I argue against having them, as I believe they make a talk page look cool at the expense of readability (which is more important for talk pages in my opinion). And while we don't have a page that explains what style we want people to follow, you should be able to edit by following the style of the pages already here. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 12:27, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay. Thanks for the help, Toonami and Xykeb. The 19:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC)